dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man Vs Widowmaker
Spider Bite. Spider-Man Vs Widowmaker is a What-If? DBX featuring Spider-Man from Marvel Comics and Widowmaker from Overwatch. Description Marvel Vs Blizzard! The Amazing Spider-Man Vs Overwatch! In a duel of Spiders, one good, one evil, who will emerge the winner? Will Amelie be defeated by Webs, or will the friendly neighborhood hero suffer the Widow's Kiss? DBX NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! New York, Midnight. "Spider-Man, come in." Nick Fury's voice called in. While zipping through the air, a red-clad, humanoid figure raised a hand up to his ear to answer the call. This was Spider-Man, 'the Friendly Neighborhood Hero who was out for his nightly rounds. He wondered what Nick Fury could want with him now. He chuckled as he realized that the night probably wouldn't be as boring as it had been so far. "Yeah, Fury? What's going on now?" Peter Parker asked the director of SHIELD. While awaiting a response, Spider-Man rolled onto the top of a building, putting his foot down on the corner before looking down on his beloved city. The cars were bright, the people were bustling down the street, and the Moon was high up in the sky. It was nights like these that made Peter glad he was out doing something like this. "We have reports that an Assassin from The Talon Organization is currently in New York. We don't know her intentions, but...you know what Assassin's enjoy doing," Nick said grimly. "Your mission is to track her down and detain her, quickly. We have a lead that she's currently at a construction site near the docks." Spider-Man was already swinging down the street when he said that. "I'm on it, Fury." ''Moments Later "Hmm...I don't see an assassin anywhere. But Assassin's usually aren't obvious, maybe they're disguised as a construction worker or civilian..." Peter thought aloud. He scanned the bottom floor of the building, the second floor, and then finally, the top floor where he saw a Woman's Silhouette in the moon, holding a large gun. "Nope, nevermind, she's totally the assassin." Peter's voice was so loud when he said that, the dreaded killer turned her sights over to him. She whipped her sniper rifle around and fired off a shot that ripped straight for Peter's forehead. But Peter's Spider-Senses were tingling like crazy, and the man easily rolled out of the way to avoid the fatal shot. When he looked back up, he noticed that the assassin was making a break for it. "Oh no, you don't!" '''HERE WE GO! Peter shot a line of web up at the corner of a building and swung towards the roof, spinning into a flip and landing directly in front of the assassin. She stopped dead in her tracks, and Spidey got a good look at her. Ponytail, form fitting suit that showed off her cleavage, and a gun that was pointed right at him. All of these in the arms of Widowmaker. "Oh! Well, aren't you just the hottest most cliche looking assassin in all of-" Spider-Man was cut off by a loud chain of gunfire that burst towards him. He rolled out of the way, managing to avoid any unpleasant injuries before making a leap towards Widowmaker in hopes to punch her down and incapacitate her. But Widow wasn't that kind of girl, and she easily ducked the punch, elbowing Peter in the jaw before jamming Widow's Kiss into his gut. Peter stumbled back before pulling his two middle and ring finger back and shooting two streams of webs at Widow. Widow silently avoided the first stream and then attempted to shoot Peter once again. However, the second burst of web caught onto the barrel of her gun, effectively jamming it. Peter jumped in at her again, decking her once in the face before spinning around and delivering a multitude of different hits to her. She let out grunts of pain before rolling away from the last punch and delivering her own uppercut into Peter's chin. "Oh! Ouch, I think you hit my tonsils!" Peter said sarcastically. Widow said nothing, as usual, and took a running leap over him, attaching her rope dart onto another building and sweeping towards the top of it. Peter could only look at what she was doing, before of course, the gun shifted and turned into a high-tech Sniper Rifle trained right at him. It also tore away the webbing in front of the barrel, making the gun work again. "Well, that's unexpected." '''BOOM! '''went the Sniper Rifle, the bullet ripping right towards him. The shots repeated, "BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" as Peter tried to skilfully dodge each and every one. However, the last one he dodged was a really bad idea. It ripped right past him, and into the side of a propane tank resting on the roof, causing an explosion that illuminated every building nearby. Peter had already taken a leap down onto the side of the building to avoid it and was luckily unscathed. Widow scanned the opposing rooftop, looking for a carcass of sorts...but to her dismay, there was none. Which meant that the tricky hero was hiding somewhere nearby. At her mental command, her visor lowered above her eyes, causing infared vision to trigger. Suddenly, she could see everything. "No one can hide from my sight..." she murmured. And Sure enough, right below her, she saw the spider. He was crawling up the side of the building at a fast pace, ready to go in for a kill. But Widow wouldn't have that, and she began to step away, leaving a single present right at The Ledge of the rooftop. She heard his voice below, calling up to her. "Hey, you're french? Man, that's kinda hot now that I think about it. Ooo La la~!" Spider-Man said cockily from below. "But unfortunately, Madam, I have to take you in for attempted assassination. Here I come!" Peter leaped onto the edge of the building...and below him the sight of Widowmaker's trap appeared to him. A Purple Cloud filled the air, filling Peter's nostrils and mouth. He violently coughed, and his vision became blurry as he stumbled around. "Ooh...did that sting?~" Widowmaker taunted. As Peter struggled to recover, the Assasin took no chances. She raised her weapon and fired off a spray of bullets that pierced Spidey's upper body. The Hero yelled out in pain, before the Assassin rushed forward and kicked him in the chest, sending him spiraling off the building and down to the water below. Widow heard the satisfying sound of a ''Splash ''and knew that her target was finished. A voice comm came in for her, and she answered it. "Widowmaker, your cover is blown. Abort the mission and head for the Rendezvous Point immediately." said the deep voice of Reaper. "Understood." Widowmaker replied, turning on her heel and rushing off into the night. ... However, in the waters below, the Spider wasn't completely dead...not yet. "Oh man...this hurts...hey, Nick...I think I need some medical help..." Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Marvel Vs Blizzard' themed DBX fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Season Premiere